


What Sweet Seduction....

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for S3 of Mr Selfridge. </p><p>After several months, Missy finally gives in to longing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sweet Seduction....

"Mae..."

Missy has been travelling with the woman for months now and, when she finally does find 'Lady' Mae, she is curled in a pathetic mess in the bed, sobbing weakly. Three months and still the woman's nightmares persist. She hates it. Mae has grown on her and, much as she hates to admit it, she is a little in love with the woman. Mae, when not in the grips of a nightmare, is fierce, smart and funny, if a little sarcastic and dry-witted. She can't help but like her, but then, come night time, Mae regresses to the same frightened, shivering, sobbing wreck she was when Missy first stole her away. She moves closer now, settling on the bed and reaching silently for the other woman, gathering her closer, running a hand through Mae's tangled hair and soothing her as best she can. 

"You know he can't hurt you here..."

Her voice is just as flat as normal but she can't help but smile a little when Mae nods and sighs. Temptation rises again and, this time, she doesn't try to stop herself, moving to kiss the woman softly. It's been a long, long time since she allowed herself to want someone in this way and, if she is honest, she can see why the Doctor likes these human girls sometimes. All the same she is a little surprised when Mae lets out a softly muffled purr, almost a sound of pleasure. She moves then, following instinct, kissing the woman again as she settles her back on the bed, stripping herself first, then Mae, noting that the bruises have finally healed even as she moves to cup Mae's face in her hands, kissing her again, her touch light as she trails one hand down Mae's body, almost claiming her. Mae arches as she lazily teases at Mae's breasts, dipping her head to suckle lightly on the woman's nipples, teasing them until they harden a little, then letting her hand continue still lower. Mae bucks with a mewl when she teases her clit and she smirks, moving to repeat the gesture, noting that Mae seems all too eager to continue. Her touch remains light even as she skims it up the woman's, incredibly thin and pale, thigh, moving to push slowly inwards. She sets a pace, slow and steady but firm, twisting each time to catch at Mae's favored spot, smiling to herself when the woman cries out and comes apart completely under her, her lips soft over Mae's again as she settles, smiling to find that Mae curls against her side, arms wrapped around her. It may not have been how she would usually do this, but she can't help liking Mae and wanting to keep her... perhaps forever.


End file.
